teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters Among Us!
Monsters Among Us! is the fourteenth episode of Season 5 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). This episode was directed by TBA and written by TBA. This episode aired on TBA. Synopsis When the Turtles return to a world run by monsters, they realize they have made the situation even worse. Plot Cast Splinter's Wisdom Character Debuts Object Debuts Location Debuts * Old Hospital * Urban Castle * Cretaceous Time Period Revelations * Savanti Romero states that alongside with wanting to transform everyone in the world into freaks, he wanted to personally have his vengeance on the time masters that mutated him. * According to Dracula himself, he can see all the thoughts and memories of each vampire. * Vlad Dracula wanted to get the Time Scepter for himself, so that he could rule the world being infested with the undead. Continuity * This is the fourth and final episode of the Monsters story arc, alongside with The Curse Of Savanti Romero, The Crypt of Dracula, and The Frankenstein Experiment. * This episode takes place right after the events of The Frankenstein Experiment. * New York City is still under attack of the Monster Invasion that took place in The Curse Of Savanti Romero. * The Ninja Turtles and Renet Tilley spot their past selves fighting off Savanti Romero (from the past) and jumping into a portal through time. This was a scene that was present during The Curse Of Savanti Romero. * April O'Neil and Casey Jones are still seen as vampires, which first occurred in The Curse Of Savanti Romero. * During in which the Ninja Turtles, Renet, Frankenstein's Monster, Dracula, and Savanti to claim the Time Scepter, they time jump to multiple time periods that have been seen or referenced to before. ** The first one being Medieval Time, in where the Turtles and Renet tracked down Savanti Romero in Turtles In Time. ** The second time period was Tokyo, Japan from the past, which was first seen in Turtles In Time and Tale Of The Yokai (where the Turtles met the younger selves of Hamato Yoshi, Oroku Saki, Tang Shen, and Miwa). ** The third time period was Ancient Egypt, which was the first place where the Turtles and Renet started their journey of stopping Savanti from recruiting The Pharaoh in The Curse Of Savanti Romero. ** The fourth time period was the Cretaceous Time Period, the time period that Savanti was sent to after the events of Turtles In Time. Important Events * Donatello is transformed into a vampire by April O'Neil. * After The Pharaoh tries to challenge Dracula, he ends up getting killed by the lord of the vampires. * Frankenstein's Monster looses Dracula's trance after Michelangelo spoke him out of it. * During the fight for the Time Scepter, Frank breaks the Time Scepter unintentionally. * Michelangelo was able to kill Count Dracula by using the Mystical Seal of Protection against him, leading to the vampires turning back to normal. * Savanti Romero ends up stuck once again in the Cretaceous Time Period. * Renet sends Vulko back to a time period before he first became into a werewolf. As for Frankenstein's Monster, she sends him to the future in where he is appreciated by everyone. Allusions Errors * As seen through out the streets of New York City, there are multiple werewolves that share the same design as Vulko. This might possibly be a reuse on the design by the producers, due to the other werewolves not looking humanoid enough. * The Pharaoh was killed by Count Dracula, who clearly worn lots of jewelry and accessories. But after being killed, all that was left were his ashes, wraps, and a part of his headdress. Trivia * This is the third and final episode of the Monsters story arc that uses the old-fashioned horror movie font for the title of the episode. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes